Charlemagne/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by Omnicube1) King Charlemagne in riding in a horse-drawn carriage and is collaborating with his head adviser. "What do we do with the pagans in the east?" questions Charlemagne. "They are quite stubborn and have built a defensive wall, preventing our people from traveling through their lands. I say we send in our swift riders and eliminate the threat," his adviser says. "I will ride with my men to dispel the evil-doers," says Charlemagne with confidence. "Very good, sir, very good," comments the adviser. A flying arrow lands right into the throat of the adviser. Two more arrows land into the carriage driver. Charlemagne draws his fransisca and frantically makes his way out of his vehicle. He sees a warrior from the far east named Genghis Khan with a Mongolian bow in hand. The Frankish king hurls the fransisca at him but Khan merely steps aside. The Mongolian fires another arrow but it lands onto the wooden siding of the carriage. Charlemagne grabs another fransisca and hurls it, this time it makes a gash on Khan's right thigh. Genghis grabs a nearby Guan Dao, plunged into the ground. He charges down the hill and approaches his enemy. Charlemagne, in turn, grabs his Boar spear, which he was going to use in his hunting trip. He stabs at Khan's head but Genghis moves it away. He slashes and is able to cut across Charlemagnes chest. It leaves a huge tear. Charlemagne pulls off his robe and reveals a scratched piece of plate armor. "Thought I would die easily, huh?" taunts Charlemagne. He takes the Boar spear and uses it to dislodge the Guan Dao out of Khan's hands. Charlemagne stabs again, but Khan draws his Dao just in time to deflect the blow. He slashes and stabs but Charlemagne is able to parry them easily with his signature sword. The Frank stabs back and is able to pierce Khan's weak leather and iron armor easily. Khan begin's to bleed but makes one last effort. He takes out his iron-flanged mace and Mongolian knife and uses both with deadly precision. He swings his mace and it is able to crush Charlemagne's left arm. With his strong hand, he takes the spiked club that was lying under the seat in his carriage. He swings and the spikes cut across Khan's face. He grabs the wounds in horror and stares at the blood on his hand. Khan, in anger, slashes with his knife but he is so weak he begins to collapse. He lands right into the arms of his foe. Charlemagne, holding Khan up, takes out his seax and stabs Genghis' stomach several times until guts begin to hang out. "God has no mercy for you pagan!" he whispers into the dying man's ear. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Charlemagne won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Aragorn (by Death'sapprentice77) Aragorn is continuing his trek through the forest, fully healed and rested from his fight with the hero of time. He doesn't get far when he spots an armored figure on a horse. The armor clad man who is none other than Charlemange offers the ranger a challenge in a duel to the death. Aragorn accepts and with that Charlemagne charges forward on his horse Lancea pointed forward. Aragorn rolls out of the way, seeing that he is at a disadvantage, he decides to even the odds by firing a flaming arrow at the brush near Charlmange's horse. In reaction the horse reels back, Charlemange falls off and the horse runs off. Charlemange stands up and throws his lancea at Aragorn who dodges it and retaliates with an arrow that bounces off Charlemange's helmet. The two warriors draw they're swords and charge each other. Both of them trade off slashes and jabs neither getting a hit. Charlemange attempts to bash Aragorn with his shield but the ranger dodges the blow and hits Charlemange in the head with the hilt of his sword causing the king's helmet to fall off. Giving him no chance to retaliate Aragorn lands a kick in Charlemange's mid section causing him to fall over. Aragorn steps on his shield and attempts to finish him off but the king rolls out of the way and draws his weiderpraxe and slashes at Aragorn who gets a small cut on his arm. The ranger draws his dagger and the two begin slashing at each other Charlemagne's slashes are dodged by Aragorn and Aragorn's are unable to hit their mark because of the armor. Aragorn locates Charlemange's one unarmored spot, his head, and slashes across his cheek. Charlemange reels back screaming in pain and Aragorn runs to retrieve Anduril and Charlegmange, his lancea. The king jabs at Aragorn who ducks under the spear and tackles Charlemange. Aragorn steps back up and keeps his foot on Charlemange's chest and plunges Anduril into the King's throat killing him. Aragorn resheathes his sword and continues on his trek Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Aragorn won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage